


Sparring Partner

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [26]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce 'MY EYES' Wayne, Bruce Makes a Cameo, Dramatic Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I'm just kidding he doesn't really see much just some making out, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sparring, as a treat, but he's dramatic and long-suffering so I just know it's the end of the world for him, mayhaps I have Dick do a flying scissor legs takedown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick spar together. It takes a bit of a turn.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Sparring Partner

Jason narrowed his eyes at Dick. "Come on baby, is that really necessary?"

They were sparring — in the Cave for the extra space — and Jason wasn't pleased that Dick kept teasing him, flitting out of his reach with increasingly ridiculous acrobatics.

"Style is always necessary, Jay. Maybe if you could catch me I'd be willing to listen to your input."

Jason scowled. "Realistically, in a real fight I would have my guns and I would _so_ be winning this." He lunged again.

"That's what _you_ think." Dick easily evaded him and landed a tap of a kick to his side.

Jason grabbed for Dick's ankle, and his fingers managed to barely brush it, but Dick was too fast and already dancing out of his range again with a back handspring. 

But then he surprised Jason and quickly darted forward, flipping forward onto his hands right in front of Jason and wrapping his legs around Jason's neck. Jason didn't even have time to do more than instinctively grab at Dick's legs before Dick pulled his body up like a sit-up, hanging from Jason's neck, and heaved all of his weight to one side, twisting his body and slamming Jason down onto the mats.

Dick rolled right back onto his feet and pinned Jason facedown with his arm behind his back and Dick's knee at the base of his spine. Jason could've bucked him and taken it to close hand to hand where he had a strength advantage, but instead he relaxed his body. "'S sexy when you put me in my place, baby."

Dick relaxed his grip on Jason's arm and leaned forward to speak in his ear. "Oh yeah?" His voice was deep and smooth like butter, and _oh yes_ , he was _definitely_ of the same mind as Jason.

"Mhmm."

Dick slid his knee over so he was straddling Jason's lower back, and leaned forward, pulling Jason's chin up to kiss him with his free hand. And holy shit this was uncomfortable as hell, but Jason wasn't quite willing to ask Dick to let him go yet because it was also kind of hot being pinned down like this.

He opened his mouth and Dick eagerly did the same, pushing his tongue into Jason's mouth.

Jason didn't know how long they made out for before they were rudely interrupted by a sharp, " _Boys!_ "

Dick sat up so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. Jason just stared at Bruce, wondering when the fuck he'd appeared out of thin air, and not bothering to hide how annoyed he was at him for interrupting.

"Take it somewhere else," Bruce said, sounding even more unamused than usual and already turning away.

Jason was getting some strong 'not in the _Cave_ , what is _wrong_ with you?' vibes, but he could be wrong. Probably not. Bruce always _was_ a judgy bitch. "Gonna let me up now, baby?"

"What?" Dick asked absently, still blushing and wide-eyed. And then, as he processed what Jason had said, "Oh, ah, sorry!" he squeaked, scrambling off of him. "I can't believe Bruce just saw that."

Jason rolled over onto his back and rolled his shoulder of the arm that had been behind his back. "Pretty sure he's walked in on you doing way worse." He carefully flexed his neck to the side.

"Not in a long time! Like years!"

"Mhm."

"I'm supposed to be adulty and stuff, not," Dick waved his hand vaguely, "succumbing to lust like a hormone-riddled teenager."

Jason laughed. "'Adulty and stuff', that'll sure convince 'em."

Dick pushed his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Well feel free to succumb to your lust any time you want with me, baby; _I'll_ never judge you. It can be our little secret." He brought a finger to his lips. "The world will never know you're immature enough to have _feelings_."

Dick put his face in his hand. "Shut _up_. Why do I even like you?"

Jason clutched dramatically at his chest. "Oof, _right_ through the heart. _Oh_ , I've been fatally wounded."

Dick laughed.

He closed his eyes and threw the back of his hand over them, pretending to feel faint. "There's no cure! I see the light! There is no remedy for this most mortal of ailments!" He paused and cracked one eye open to look at Dick slyly. "...Except perhaps _one_."

"Oh, and what's that?" Dick asked, sounding amused.

"Gimme a kiss?" Jason puckered his lips exaggeratedly.

Dick laughed again, but gave him the requested kiss. And then another. And then Jason pulled him down for more, the kisses turning open mouthed and messy.

" _Go_. Somewhere. _Else_." A stern voice demanded from across the Cave.

Dick pulled back as if burned. "Sorry!"

 _Ugh_. Bruce was _so_ on Jason's shitlist again.

"Let's go." Dick got to his feet and held out a hand to help Jason up. Jason took it and they started heading toward Jason's motorcycle.

"Next time I'm gonna fuck you right on the desk and _then_ we'll see—" Jason grumbled, before Dick cut him off.

"Jay! _No!_ " Jason half-expected that to be followed by _'bad dog'_ — that was _exactly_ the voice Dick used to scold Ace with. Which...kind of funny, kind of scary.

Bruce made a face like he was constipated. Good.

"I can hear you," he said.

Jason met his eyes directly. " _I know_." 

_And what are you gonna fucking do about it_ , his tone said. Nothing, that was what.

Bruce closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, the look in them said that if he wasn't Batman, he would drink himself into a blind stupor every single night and it would be entirely Jason's fault.

Jason was kind of proud of that.

"Sorry, and we will _not_ be doing that!" Dick promised.

Jason just smirked and gave Bruce a little wave of his fingers before turning and getting on his motorcycle and kick-starting it.

"I wish you wouldn't antagonise him," Dick said, as he climbed on behind him.

"Oh, but he makes it so _easy_ , baby." He took off out of the Cave.

Dick clung tightly to him all the way home.

"So is lust being succumbed to now that we're alone?" Jason asked, closing the door and taking off his boots.

Dick kicked off his own shoes and headed toward the bedroom. "Perhaps. Just this one time."

"Mhm sure," Jason said, following him to the bedroom. "Just once. You're totally never gonna get horny again."

"Exactly. Never." Dick pulled him down onto the bed so they were up on their sides facing each other, and pressed the length of his body to Jason's, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

Their earlier passion returned like a spark to kindling, and they kissed hungrily, lips meeting again and again in an endless dance.

Dick slipped his hand into Jason's sweatpants, under his underwear, and squeezed his cock, starting to stroke over it and then pausing for a moment to pull it out of his pants. Jason did the same, pulling Dick's cock out of his pants and steadily starting to stroke over him as they kissed.

Dick could feel Jason's cock beginning to fill and harden in his hand, and he massaged the head with his thumb and forefinger, making Jason let out a pleased noise into their kiss and roll his hips a bit. 

Jason could feel Dick starting to get hard too, and he slid his hand down from Dick's cock and over his balls, cupping them and starting to massage them gently. He pressed in little circles with his thumb until Dick was making needy little sounds into his mouth and his hand kept faltering in its rhythm, jerking Jason off. Jason squeezed his hand lightly, surrounding his balls completely before finally letting go and moving back up to his cock.

"Mmm, fuck, baby," Jason mumbled against his lips as Dick twisted his hand, rubbing his fingers over the tip on every upstroke.

They continued to jerk each other off as they kissed until Jason came with a gasp. "Oh _hahh_ , yeah."

He sped his hand on Dick's cock, his hand now turned the other way so that his thumb was facing down, and focusing just on the head and just below it. Dick's hips were rocking into it and it didn't take long before he was coming too.

Dick gave a shuddering groan as his cock pulsed in Jason's hand, and then his muscles went lax. Jason gave his cock a few more slow strokes before he slid his hand up onto Dick's hip and ran it back and forth as Dick came back to himself.

"Ugh," Dick eventually mumbled, eyes closed. "We didn't think this through. Got come on our clothes."

"It'll be okay, baby." Jason turned onto his back and sat up, tucking himself back into his pants, pulling his shirt (which had gotten most of his come on it, save for an unfortunate bit on the bedspread) over his head, and tossing it on the floor. "Come on, let's get you out of that."

Dick tucked himself back in too and half-heartedly helped Jason get his shirt off, and then pushed off his sweatpants and tossed them over Jason onto the floor before climbing under the covers.

Jason got under the covers as well and turned to face Dick, and Dick immediately curled up against him, burrowing against his chest and tucking himself under his chin.

"Comfy, baby?" Jason wrapped his arm securely around Dick.

"Mm."

"You sure we can't fuck on the Batcomputer desk sometime?"

Dick sighed. "No. We can not fuck on the Batcomputer desk."

"Not even for my birthday?"

"Not even for your birthday. Why can't you ask for normal things?"

"Because I want you bent over the desk in the Cave."

Dick laughed against his chest. "Never gonna happen, Little Wing."

Jason heaved a very dramatic sigh. "What about Bruce's study?"

Dick let out another laugh, even harder than the first. "You're so fucking awful. Go to sleep."

"That wasn't a no."

Dick shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face even as he said, "It was one hundred percent a 'no'."

Jason sighed again. "Somebody's just not very receptive tonight." And then, after a pause, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jaybird." Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's chest and then let his mind drift off.


End file.
